Fist of Redemption
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image= |imgsize= |type=Anti-Confederate resistance movement |founding= |constitution= |leader=Atticus Carpenter |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= |strength= |capital=Brontes IV |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented=2500 |reorganized=2500 (as the Carpenter's Brood) |dissolved= |restored= |status=Defeated by the New Dresdin Outlaws/7th Fleet alliance and subsumed by the Incubus Brood }} The Fist of Redemption was a rebel group led by renegade ghost Atticus Carpenter. It stood opposed to the Terran Confederacy and as per Carpenter's beliefs, saw the zerg as the salvation of mankind. Overview Opening Moves The first apparent activity of the Fist of Redemption was on the planet of Brontes IV, ambushing and capturing several members of the Brontes IV Colonial Militia near an old installation. Colonial Militia Marshal Bill Constantine sent his forces to investigate the incident, but they were ambushed and were forced to flee.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 1: “Lost Souls” (in English). 1998. Constantine sent the Shroud into the rebel installation in order to investigate them and free any captured militia members. The Shroud discovered the nature behind the rebels from the Informant, then executed him. They also discovered zerg within the base and a propaganda disk. They rescued the captured militia members and escaped.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 2: “The Rebel Installation” (in English). 1998. Constantine tried to persuade retired officer Jack Frost to lead his militia forces against the Fist of Redemption. Frost was reluctant, so Constantine showed him the contents of the disk. In it, Atticus Carpenter called upon the people to rise up against the Confederacy with the aid of "visitors from the skies" ... the zerg. Frost called this madness and joined the militia. His forces destroyed a Fist of Redemption base.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 3: “Jack's Back” (in English). 1998. The Fist may have sought an alliance with the Atkinson Corporation. Constantine knew the two forces were meeting at Atkinson Airfield and believed the Fist would buy aircraft from Atkinson. He sent two of his troop leaders, Tsuname and Charlie Vane, to lead an assault to break up the meeting. Tsuname, however, had no interest in investigation. He ordered the forces to "kill them all".StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 4: “Atkinson Airfield” (in English). 1998. Carpenter's forces surrounded Constantine's Control Center and asked for his surrender. Constantine held on while his forces attacked the Fist. During the battle, Jack Frost reappeared with many reinforcements. The militia destroyed the Fist forces.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 5: “The Confederate Militia” (in English). 1998. The Council of Inquiry sent a representative to Brontes IV, offering reinforcements in the form of the Hammer Strike Force. They needed the Orbital Relay Center to get the forces safely to the planet, and the Fist, having spies among the local mining colonies, became aware of this and took over the space platform. Frost, Tsuname and Vane led their militia forces against the Fist forces, destroying them.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 6: “The Call of Duty” (in English). 1998. The Hammer Strike Force, under the command of Tsuname, led a revenge assault against the mining colony which had sold out to the Fist. Unable to determine which of several colonies had done so, Tsuname destroyed all of them.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 7: “Hammer Strike Force Command” (in English). 1998. Jack Frost allied with the New Dresdin Outlaws and destroyed the Council of Inquiry, hoping to put the Hammer Strike Force on a good moral path.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 9: “The Council Steadfast” (in English). 1998. Instead, Tsuname forced the remaining members of the Council to declare martial law, putting him in charge of the entire colony, then arrested them.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 10: “Rebellion” (in English). 1998. Carpenter had a spy within the New Dresdin Outlaws, so Frost decided they had to strike the Fist quickly before they could be compromised too severely. During the assault, they discovered the Fist working alongside the Hammer Strike Force. The Fist forces were defeated, and the Hammer Strike Force, including Tsuname, were destroyed.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 11: “Attack and Destroy” (in English). 1998. Enter the Protoss Not long after these events, the protoss 7th Fleet entered the Brontes System. One of the fleet's sub-commanders, Demioch, was captured by the Fist of Redemption, along with a number of his forces. His daughter, Edullon, struck an alliance with the New Dresdin Outlaws, rescuing Demioch and inflicting heavy damage on the Fist.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 4: “In Search of Demioch” (in English). 1998. Ultimately the Fist of Redemption was absorbed into the Incubus Brood, though Carpenter remained at its head.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 6: “Carpenter's Destruction” (in English). 1998. References Category:Terran rebel groups Category: Insurrection